


Plan perfecto

by Mino_S_Hunter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mino_S_Hunter/pseuds/Mino_S_Hunter
Summary: Takashi tenía un sólo trabajo. Aparentemente, es incapaz de llevarlo a cabo.





	Plan perfecto

**Author's Note:**

> Se requiere valor para publicar esto.  
> En mi defensa: no he escrito en meses.  
> En mi otra defensa: siempre he escrito horrible.  
> En el lado bueno: no he publicado aquí :) entonces no hay pruebas. 
> 
> Este es un pequeño (y feo, lo siento :( ) regalo para Daniela Valera, por un intercambio que se llevó a cabo en un grupo en fb de Sheith.  
> Es corto, feo y apresurado. De todos modos, espero sea agradable.

Takashi traga saliva.

El arma frente a su nariz no ayuda demasiado.

Los gritos de Lance lo mantienen atento.

Los ojos violetas de su agresor, sin embargo, son un fabuloso distractor.

El sujeto de hombros anchos y bandana amarilla rompe otra puerta de vidrio, llamando la atención del agresor de ojos bonitos y Takashi aprovecha para liberarse de su amenaza. Da un paso hacia atrás y golpea la mano que sostiene el arma, el agresor reacciona pero Shiro ya está lejos de él.

Lance bufa, enfadado.  
—Te tomaste tu tiempo.

—Cállate, –le responde Takashi.

El agresor mantiene esos preciosos ojos sobre Shiro. Y si no fuera por el pasamontañas que le cubre el rostro, Takashi podría jurar que hasta le sonríe.

—Fuera de aquí, –insiste el sujeto de bandana–, este es nuestro.

Lance se cruza de brazos y Takashi gira el cuello esperando el crujido. El agresor recarga su arma sobre su hombro y deja la otra mano sobre su cintura, mientras el de bandana llena una bolsa con collares de perlas.

El dúo dinámico comparte una mirada. El agresor olvida su pose relajada, alertando al de bandana.

—Fuera. De. Aquí.

—No, –responden Lance y Takashi.

—Nosotros llegamos primero, viejo. –Se queja Lance.

—Lástima que seas tan lento, Azul.

Takashi cruza una ceja. La voz del agresor entra por sus oídos y se distribuye por todo su cuerpo. Por favor, Takashi, no es momento para eso.

—Desactivamos el sistema de seguridad, –comienza Shiro–, es justo que tengamos una parte del total.

—Oh, campeón, puedes tener todas mis partes, –murmura el agresor. Pero no hay más ruido que sus voces entonces todos fueron capaces de escucharlo. Por lo que el agresor le guiña un ojo, enfatizando su punto.

Takashi se sonroja como quinceañero.

El de bandana ríe, un sonido grave y casi tenebroso. Lance golpea la espalda de Shiro acompañado de un «no puedo creerlo, T».

El susodicho carraspea, haciendo amago de desenfundar su propia arma. Siente la tensión invadir a Lance. El agresor apunta su arma hacia él, de nuevo. Shiro lo ignora en el intento de desenfundar la suya.

—Hombre, –advierte Lance.

—Déjalo, –sisea el agresor–, o despídete también de ese brazo.

Lance gruñe: —¿cómo te atreves? Presumiendo esa melena.

Alguien, que Takashi supone es el sujeto de bandana, hace un intento patético por reprimir la risa. El agresor entrecierra los ojos y Shiro traga saliva.

—Última advertencia, _six-pack_.

Takashi amaga de nuevo con desenfundar. El agresor gruñe. Lance grita «¡maldita sea, T!» y desenfunda su arma con rapidez, apuntando hacia al agresor. Este último se sorprende, pero mantiene su postura.

—Te tomaste tu tiempo, –burla Shiro.

—Cállate, –escupe Lance.

El de bandana, quien recién los mira con atención, tamborilea los dedos sobre la vitrina. Después ríe, provocando un respingo en Takashi y otro gruñido en Lance.

—Hey, KH, ¿qué dices? ¿Les dejamos algo? –Pregunta el de bandana. Agresor enarca una ceja.

—De acuerdo, –responde, levantando las manos en señal de tregua. Lance bufa, dejando de apuntarle. Entonces el agresor guarda su arma–, pero el grandote es mío.

Lance murmura algo entre dientes que Takashi no se preocupa en descifrar. En cambio, se agacha por sus bolsas y lanza una hacia el moreno.

—Esto es un maldito desastre, –se queja Lance cuando golpea el vidrio una vez y este no cede–, si te hubieras apegado al plan nada de esto habría pasado.

Takashi lo fulmina con la mirada pero Lance está lo suficientemente distraído como para notarlo. —Es tu culpa, publicando en ese grupo de chat el plan.

Ojos preciosos y el de bandana sueltan una risa. Shiro suda frío. Vamos, piensa en cosas asquerosas, por favor.

—¿Cómo iba a saber que era realmente un grupo de ladrones? –Chilla Lance, elevando las manos al aire.

El vidrio cede y comienzan a llenar sus bolsas. Mantienen su discusión entre murmullos.

De reojo, Takashi ve a ojos bonitos acercarse a ayudar a su compañero. Por un momento cruzan miradas y ojos preciosos vuelve a guiñar. Shiro devuelve la mirada rápidamente a su trabajo y se sonroja cuando escucha la risa de ojos bonitos.

—Maldita sea, T, espero tengas un plan para salir de aquí.

¿Qué?

—¿No harías tú el plan?

Lance se vuelve a mirarlo con incredulidad, con la boca abierta y los ojos saltones. —Estás jugando conmigo, ¿verdad?

Takashi traga saliva, sintiendo la garganta seca.

—No en realidad, –responde, casi tímido.

La carcajada del sujeto de bandana interrumpe cualquier cosa que Lance quisiera gritar. Incluso ojos preciosos parece estarlo disfrutando.

—Relájense, muchachos, es justo que los ayudemos a escapar. –Burla el sujeto, cosa que no le hace mucha gracia a Lance.

—Con una condición, –dice suavemente el agresor. El dúo dinámico comparte una mirada y los otros dos una risilla. —Que _six-pack_ salga conmigo en una cita.

El de bandana vuelve a reír, Takashi se sonroja y después Lance le patea la cara posterior de las rodillas mientras gruñe un «increíble, T».

La próxima vez, resuelve Shiro al mismo tiempo que le gruñe a Lance, sería mejor no publicar su plan para robar la joyería del centro, incluso si no es un grupo de ladrones de verdad. Probablemente todos los criminales de la ciudad están riéndose de ellos.

Pero ya no importa ahora, porque ojos preciosos se ha quitado el pasamontañas.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer :)
> 
> Se aceptan críticas constructivas


End file.
